Beyond the Dreams
by Ami the Elemental Sorceress
Summary: iyyyh xover After the defeat of yakumo, king of the netherworld, the strange powers and abilties of yusuke are in question, and the answer lies in the strange relatives of his fathers side. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1, Beginnings and Endings

Ami: Hello everyone! This is my first story! Yay for me! Now that that's out of the way, I have several things to say.

Firstly, this is a crossover of Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho, both of whick I don't own, and this is my first story.

Second, if it seems like I'm stealing anyone's story ideas, I'm sorry, most is of my own creation, but certain things I may have formed from the hundred of crossovers I've read, and so if you see any thing which is not mine, tell me, please, so I can give that person credit.

Third, I own all my made up characters, including the one named after my internet name, amisha, and Amisha M. J., the real one, if your reading this, I want to thank you for letting me use your character as inspiration and your name.

Fourth, I don't know where I got the title from, and if someone else has the same one, let me know so I can change it.

Fifth, if anyone notices the font size change, your eyes are not tricking you.

Sixth(**_super important)_**:**this story starts where the Yuyu movie ends, and lets just pretend that it was Four years since the last episode, and that hiei is as tall as kurama; and that kagome has been fighting for 3 years making her 18 and sango 19, about 4 month older than her.**

Rita: Arghhhhhhhhhhh, Ami, just shut the #$ $#& $&(goes on cursing for several month strait) & $ & up!

Ami: OK, Ok, Enough of me, let the story begin sticks tongue out meanie...

**Beyond the Dreams**

Chapter 1, Beginnings and Endings

After the defeat of yakumo, king of the netherworld, the strange powers and abilties of yusuke are in question, and the answer lies in the strange relatives of his fathers side. Mean while, a new power source is discovered, and the heir of the netherworld is after it. Who are kagome, sango, and shippo, and what the heck is The Shikon Jewel. And just who is the Illustrive and Mysterious woman who just happens to know everything about them?

What is the difference between beginning and ending? They are essentially the same. For a beginning to occur, something must end. They often happen at the same time, a minute ending and another beginning, at midnight the end of a day and the start of another. This is the same thing, and as such, things are never truly over. Oh, I didn't introduce my self. I apologize. My name is Amisha, High sorceress to the elemental goddess. Most cultures would call this position one of a priestess, but the power of those and mine differ more about my self I shall reveal at a later time. Now, to begin the tale, and where to begin. Oh, yes, the Miko and the Taijiya whom of which searched for the shards of the Shikon Jewel. As they traveled, their bond grew from best friends to sisters. Likewise, their crushes on the male team members slowly died away into one of brother and sister. The Kitsune Kit, Shippo, became the adoptive son of the Miko, Kagome. Both the human and Youkia way. The Resurrected Miko, Kikyou, also joined the group, a mate to be of the Inu-Hanyou, Inuyasha. Both she and Kagome had full souls, because, as it turned out, Kagome was the Ancient Miko Midoriko's Reincarnate. Using the developed miko-ki of Kagome, they managed to each have full souls. The Taiyoukai of the West, and elder brother to Inuyasha, also joined, having revealed that his sporadic attacks were his way of training his younger brother. After his initial hatred for Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother had subsided, he did research and discovered that she was a Rei-Youkia, a Youkai soul in the body of a human, of his own deceased mother.

They had just managed to defeat the Hanyou Naraku. It had taken them, along with several allies, including the eastern lord, Kouga, and his mate-to-be, Ayame, granddaughter and heir of the northern lord. Naraku had killed the previousSouthern Taiyoukai, but his incarnates had all been killed, except for the Wind Witch, Kagura, and The void-youkai, Kanna, leaving Kagura as the New Southern Lady.

Mean while, five hundred years into the future, the old Reikai Tentai had just defeated the king of the underworld, Yakumo, and were currently still on the rooftop of the building, trying to decide what to do next. This is where the story begins……

AMI: I'm sorry for stopping there, but I have to or else the second chapter will suck.


	2. Chapter 2, Leaving the Past Behind

-Ami: Yay its chapter two! Also, I think for the sake of the story kurama should have shuichi, the human side, yoko, the demon side, even though its just a title, and kurama, the mix of the two. Also, I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho -sob-.

* * *

Remember, the ages are

Kagome-18

Sango-19

Inuyasha-200( I checked!)

Miroku-20

Shippo-50(5 in human years, I decided 10 human year to 1 demon year until 17, when the stronger B-class+ demons stop aging)

Sesshomaru, kouga, ayame, myoga, etc,-who knows

Yusuke-18

Kurama-19 human as shuichi, 300 as Yoko

Hiei-?

Koenma-?

Botan-?

Kuwabara-18

_Key for telepathy_

Kagome

$Sango$

&Shippou&

#Hiei#

Yoko

Kurama

Shuichi+

Amisha

**Beyond the Dreams**

Chapter 2, Leaving the Past Behind

After the defeat of yakumo, king of the netherworld, the strange powers and abilities of yusuke are in question, and the answer lies in the strange relatives of his fathers side. Mean while, a new power source is discovered, and the heir of the netherworld is after it. Who are kagome, sango, and shippou, and what the heck is The Shikon Jewel. And just who is the Illustrive and Mysterious woman who just happens to know everything about them?

* * *

Kagome P.O.V.

Finally, its over. After over 3 years, Naraku is as good as dead. Bound to hell forever. So many things had to happen to win, that it makes my head spin. About 1 and ½ years ago, when we defeated Sounga, the sword of hell, after Sesshomaru disappeared, he came 2 months later offering alliance and apologies. As it turns out, his own dead mother was the incarnate of Izayoi, inuyasha's mother. That was the reason for the apology. The alliance was because of Me! He said for protecting Rin, his ward, he would help us in the final battle and train me to fight. I already know some, from Sango, but more is always better. We all spent about six months there, while I trained. We all got pretty close, and in the end, Inuyasha, whom of which I stopped crushing on, and Sesshomaru decided to adopt me and Sango as little sisters, and Rin as Sesshomaru's Daughter, while shippou became my son. Kouga also gave up, and decided to settle down with ayame afterwards. Maybe 13 months ago, Kikyou (Alive, sorry, but I need her for the story)joined us as Inuyasha's mate to be. It didn't hurt, because he was my brother. About 7 months ago, Midoriko appeared in front of us as we passed by sango's village. As it turns out, Midoriko is my incarnate! And, Sango is her sister, Tsandiko's, reincarnate. They dream trained us and when we were finished, andwe evengot presents.

--Flashback--

'Where am I? I remember falling asleep and then Poof, here I am.' thought Kagome.

"Sango" yelled kagome "You're here too?"

"Yes, but where is here?" replied sango

Turning around, they noticed that there stood two figures, both vaguely familiar.

"I am Midoriko, and this is my big sister Tsandiko, and you are in the dreamscape."

The two then proceeded to explain how they were kagome and Sango's incarnates. They also began training them in almost every style of fighting known at the time.(Ami: in Japan, I don't mean stuff like jousting from England 'n' stuff. Rita: BAKA, just keep typing. Ami: I am, stop stealing my key board. -mumbles- meaniehead...-sniff-)

They train for what felt like 2 years, but every 2 months were really an hour, so when they finished, they were actually sleeping 12 hours. They found out , the reason kagome's powers kept changing was because she had spirit energy(blue) and miko energy(pink). The two colors mixed, and so her power is usually a Light Purple. Sango had spirit energy(orange-ish red) and holy energy( maroon) which merged to become a medium red. In the end, both of them got charm bracelets which were 3 links by 3 links, instead of the normal 1 by 1. On it, they each had little charms for bow and arrows, double katana, boomerang, single sword, daggers, knives(not including hidden weapons),ect. All made out of Amethyst and silver for kagome, and ruby and gold for Sango. The bracelets also had 3 clear glass-looking (tinted with pink, purple and blue for the energy type for kagome; and orange, red and maroon for Sango for energy type) spheres for instant shields/barriers, and pearl like ones for storing extra stuff. They also got several outfits in different styles. A miko outfit with purple pants and silver top for Kagome and Red pants, gold top for Sango; new demon exterminator outfits with purple armor for kagome and red for sango, and other different outfits in the purple, pink, blue and silver theme for kagome and orange, red, maroon, and gold for Sango; all of which were in a little purse shaped charm on their bracelets. Kagome also got a grayish purple Kitsune demon with powers like Kirara, named Sanami, who was a ice fox instead of fire cat, and both got the ability to telepathically communicate with each other and their masters. They all traded life stories, and sango, Sandy(Tsandiko) and Dori (midoriko) found out about the future and the whole realm separation, and about kagome's family. Also, it turns out sandy found out about the Jewel in side of dori, and helped hide and protect it, until she died of a demon who poisoned her in a wound that she didn't notice until too late. The younger girls also found out that their finally training would happen after Naraku's defeat, from a friend of sandy and dori.

When they woke up, they found the only proof being the charm bracelets and sanami, who was sleeping next to kirara.

--End Flash Back--

(Still is Kagome POV)

Also, about 3 months ago, we found out that Sango and Shippo could come to the future. My mom quickly adopted them, and I introduced them to the future, and my brothers. After that, we visited frequently, and I also became home schooled, so grandpa doesn't have to make up illnesses like the evil-hanyou-who-wants-to-take-over-the-world disease or the mean-inu-hanyou-who-is-a-slave-driver disease. Luckily, Hojo finally gave up, and hooked up with Yuka. Oh yeah, mom had decided to leave the country to go to the u.s., to visit her sister, and decide to stay there after my birthday last month. Also, I met up with Sesshy, and he's doing some remodeling to the shrine, so its more "suitable" since I won't live in his mansion with him and his family. It'll be done by the time I go back.

I stared at the completed jewel, thinking. Is there single wish that is truly pure?

$No there isn't, is there$

Probably not

"You are right, there isn't a single, pure selfless wish that can be made" says a familiar voice, jolting me out of the conversation

"Dori?" I ask, "so what should we do?"

Protect the Jewel, and It would be wise to move, to the future. But for all your efforts, I have been given permission by a higher-up to grant you all your deepest desire. Kagome, your wish for Naraku to be bound to hell has already been granted so I shall grant another, and the Humans and demons will be able to live in peace, but if I do, it will be another responsibility" seeing the nod of agreement, she continues "Kikyou will have the life span of a demon to be with inuyasha forever. Inuyasha's wish to have kikyou have a real body will happen. Shippou will have Kagome as his real mother. Miroku will be able to live a demon's life span. Sesshomaru will have Rin as his real daughter, as demon. Kagura and Kanna will both be forever free and not be bound to naraku when they eventually die. Sango wishes that Kikyou will have the life span of a demon to be with inuyasha forever. Rin will be able to stay with Sesshomaru as long as she wants. Kirara and Sanami will be able to go to the future with Sango and Kagome." Clearing her throat, she continued.

"You, Kagome, sango, and Shippou are allowed to go to the future permanently. When you get there, you will be trained by an old friend of mine. Now, would you like to transform here, or in the future.

"here" says Sango with certainty.

"Ok then" and with that, a mist begins to grow around the two of us. Mine a periwinkle, and Sango's crimson. When it fades the two of us look at the nearby lake. My Midnight hair has grown to butt length, and has a silver shine with periwinkle streaks. My eyes are the same Purple-blue shade as those streaks and I have little fox ears poking out of my hair, tipped Periwinkle. I also had a Periwinkle tipped tail. Glancing at my hands, I noticed claws, and I already knew about the fangs, having cut my tongue on one of them. I realized I had all the normal demon abilities, the healing of my tongue as part of the proof. Advance senses, and wait, didn't I have some demon blood before?

"yes" came Midoriko's voice from the translucent image of her floating above the pond "But it was sealed". Turning, I noticed Sango had transformed as well. While I became an Silver spirit fox, with the main element being Ice/water, with some wind and plant; Sango became a Golden Neko, or Cat demon, with mostly fire abilities, along with some wind and plant abilities too, according to her aura. On her Right shoulder blade there was a circle with an x in it, dividing it into four parts. On the upper most section, there was a snowflake, representing the north, on the right, there was a crescent moon of the west, on the left, the rising sun with 8 streaks, the sign of the east, and on the bottom, the fan, and new sign of the south. Looking on my own shoulder, I saw an almost identical mark, the circle and x on mine purple and the hers being red. The leaf was sage green, the moon dark blue, the fan red, and the sun yellow. The mark must signify the family relationship of us and the four lords/ladies. Looking at dori, I saw she was beginning to speak.

" In addition, I have to say, that you and any one who wants to go to the future to live only has 5 round trips to make before it sells permanently, so bring what ever you want." with that, she disappeared.

Inuyasha was the first to speak up, as usual "What did she mean about some thing being sealed?"

"Well one of my ancestors was a demon, but right now, he's probably still a kid. My demon blood was sealed until my body chose between miko and demon energy to use as the norm." Seeing that every one was still soaking it in, I turned to Sango, she asked "Are you coming with me or staying here?"

"coming, there is nothing to stay here for" she answered.

"why not wish for Kohaku back?" I asked.

"because he deserves a second chance with out the naraku having made any problems."

"so then" I started, seeing Sango's discomfort, "lets start packing!"

We ended up bringing many of the weapons from Sango's village, and lots of other things, like plants, rocks, and even an enchanted bottle of air, because it's cleaner here then back home. Bringing it home was a problem, because we couldn't carry every thing on our bracelets. We ended up doing it in stages. One trip for the weapons, one for stones, one for the trees & other bushes, one for more delicate plants, and the last one for everything else. Stuff like seeds, the presents from every one including fans, feathers, extra outfits, more weapons, ect. There were no tearful good byes to any one except to Kaede, because we would meet in the future. Turning around, we three all jumped into the well and left the past behind.


	3. Chapter 3, Training and Helping

-Ami: Hurray for chapter 3, on the same day as chapter 2. I would have posted chap. 2 yesterday but my dad made me log off and go to bed.

The whole scene where they move in is very similar to that in Road to An Eternity Of Warsby Tenshi-Battosaiso don't be surprised. Please read it, it's a great story.

* * *

Remember, the ages are

Kagome-18

Sango-19

Inuyasha- 700 200( I checked!)+ the 500 years

Miroku-52020+ 500

Shippo-50(5 in human years, I decided 10 human year1 demon year until 17, when the stronger B-class+ demons stop aging)

Sesshomaru, Kouga, Ayame, Myoga, Kagura, Kanna, etc.,-who knows

Yusuke-18

Kurama-19 human as Shuichi, 300 as Yoko

Hiei-?

Koenma-?

Botan-?

Kuwabara-18

_Key for telepathy_

Kagome

$Sango$

&Shippou&

#Hiei#

Yoko

Kurama

+Shuichi+

Amisha

* * *

**Beyond the Dreams**

Chapter 3, Training and Helping

After the defeat of yakumo, king of the netherworld, the strange powers and abilties of yusuke are in question, and the answer lies in the strange relatives of his fathers side. Mean while, a new power source is discovered, and the heir of the netherworld is after it. Who are kagome, sango, and shippo, and what the heck is The Shikon Jewel. And just who is the Illustrive and Mysterious woman who just happens to know everything about them?

* * *

As they stepped out the well for the last time, the first thing they saw was Sesshomaru waiting there. He explained to them that they had completely redone the frame, but the interior decorating he'd left to them. He handed them each a credit card, saying they deserved it as his sisters. Being the owner of Tashio Corporations meant he had more than enough money to spoil them with. He knew that they wouldn't want that, so he decided to leave both of the girls a card, another one for the "moving in" expenses, and give both of them a job in his company, so that they have a source of income. He then left, leaving the three to their exploration and shopping.

Going into the house, they noticed that there was a living room, dining room, pantry, den, and kitchen all bare except for the stainless steel kitchen appliances. There was also a back porch that led to a pool, a Jacuzzi with a hot tub motif, a bare area for a garden, and forest with a hidden dojo. Up stairs there were several spare bedrooms and on the top floor was their bed rooms. Both Kagome and Sango had their own suite, with a bathroom and closet, and an extra closet behind the clothing one for personal extra weapon storage. Shippo had his own room and closet and a connecting door to Kagome's bathroom. They also had a basement, where they decided to keep as a sort of storage area.

Four hours later, they finished moving all the weapons to the dojo, planted all the plants in the garden, making a shield around it to keep the feudal air in. They moved the 'antiques' into the basement until they wanted to sell them. After eating lunch, they left, to go shopping. They all had some clothes there that they wore when they visited the future, so it wasn't any problem. Kagome wore a lilac shirt and light blue denim Capri's, and Sango wore black jeans and a red tank top (it's summer), and Shippou wore a green shirt and blue jeans. They all had concealment spells on them, making them seem human. Kagome looked the same, but for her being a little more shapely and having blue-violet eyes instead of the normal Sapphire eyes she used to have as a human , or the Amethyst eyes as a demon, as well as having purple tipped hair. Sango was also more curvy, and had reddish brown eyes instead of crimson demon ones or brown human ones, and red tipped hair. Shippou had the same Turquoise eyes and reddish brown hair, and looked like a normal five year old human. It also changed their scent and aura to that of a demons. They left, driving to the nearest mall in the black minivan that Sesshomaru had left for them. They bought lots of clothes, mostly pink, purple, and blue for Kagome; orange, red, and maroon for Sango; and blues, greens and oranges for Shippou. They also bought formal wear and jewelry. Next paint, decorations, linens, furniture, electronics, and appliances. Needless to say, they were exhausted. Falling asleep on the bare mattresses, the only thing delivered, they slept, falling into the dreamscape.

-- in the Dreamscape--

"Hey! why are we here now!" whined Kagome, seeing that she and Sango had returned.

" to train your youkai powers" said an unfamiliar female voice.

The girls both turned around to come face to face with one of the most beautiful women they had ever seen. She had Dark brown hair, that had a blackish sheen, put into a braid down to her knees. About 5 feet and 3 inches tall with an hour glass figure and a naturally tan skin tone. Dark brown almond shaped eyes peered from under thick lashes. She had a button nose, raspberry colored lips, a natural pinkish tint to her cheeks, sculpted eye brows, and high cheek bones softened by a full, oval face. She wore a white Chinese fighting outfit, with gold & silver embroidery, with knee length white boots, a similar charm bracelet, a watch like bangle with a clear bauble set into it, and golden mini-hoop earrings with a silver bead on each.

She might have looked human if not for the pointed ears, the strange forehead marking of a Golden pentacle on a silver background, and the strange crown she wore. It looked like silver or white gold, that went around her head like a circlet, but curved down to a point in the front and back, the front stopping just before the marking on her forehead. She also had a strange belt, which crossed over her hips, made of small stones set in different metals, with the main middle stone, that looked like a black and white pentacle.(the main belt shape is like this (>o ) with the parenthesis being her hips and the o bieng tiny.)

"my name is Amisha, I am an old friend of Midoriko and Tsandiko."

"what are you, I mean you don't have a human or demon aura?" Asked Sango, snapping out of her daze.

" I am an Elemental Sorceress and Enchantress" came the reply, "but I'm here to help train you in your demonic and elemental powers."

So they did. Kagome's demonic power was a purple-blue ( it would have normally been blue, but it is tinted purple because of the extra bit of demon energy she had at birth that was originally red, in other words, mix a tiny amount of red with a lot of blue), and she was a silver fox. They were spirit foxes that had elemental abilities. She had mainly ice/water abilities, but the Shikon had given her more so that she could be stronger. Sango was a Golden Cat. Her power color was a slightly pinkish red. Her main element was fire, and both she and Kagome had wind and plant abilities.

They trained with Amisha and sparred with her assistants: Ember, Misty, Marina, Nina, and Lily. They also learned advanced techniques like combining elements. It felt like 2 years though it was only 12 hours.

In the end, They got 2 new charms, one pearl-like, the other clear in their respective energy colors. They got a few more weapons, and lastly, they got strange tattoo's only visible in their demon form. Sango's was a Fire Phoenix, while Kagome's was an Ice Phoenix.

When they woke up, the last thing she said was that she would visit soon again. Awake again, they started moving stuff around, which had been delivered while they slept. Sango set up the down stairs, while Kagome did the highest floor. They had discussed what they wanted the rooms to look like, so Kagome had a set plan.

The bedrooms looked like this:

Kagome-Purple walls, with a huge blown up picture of an ice lily behind the bed, with lilac, periwinkle, and every other shade of pink, blue, and purple accessories. A light wood desk, with a rolling office chair, and random colored roses strewn every where, and roses, snowflakes, and butterflies painted on the walls. The closet(s) were cream colored with one mirror wall hiding the secret closet.

Kagome's and Shippou's Bathroom- Everything was Turquoise and blue colored with silver and copper accents. Two sinks, a whirlpool tub, shower, toilet, and fluffy towels, blue for Kagome, turquoise for Shippo.

Shippo- Turquoise with red, orange, and green leaves and a huge leaf behind his blue bed. Pine wood furniture and a closet that's light green.

Sango-ivory walls with flames painted behind her reddish orange bed. Cherry wood furniture and random flames, dragonflies, and cherry blossoms where painted around the walls. Ivory closet with mirror wall hiding secret closet.

Sango's Bathroom- Ivory and orange walls with golden accents and red towels, same stuff as Kagome.

Down the stairs were spare bed rooms, and the ground floor had the living room, dining room, kitchen, pantry, and den. Every thing was perfect, and the den was loaded with electronics like video games. The kitchen was stocked, and everything was in order. Kagome, finishing up down stairs, went down to relax in the Jacuzzi with Sango and Shippou. The whole process of settling in took about a week. It was after a week of leisure that they were contacted by Amisha again.

She brought grim news. Yakumo was trying to take over Ningenkai. As elemental Sorceress, she had the power to control time a little, and there fore see into the future a bit.(this isn't made up by me, this part I'm talking about is the Yu Yu Hakusho movie, about five days before spirit world is flooded)

Kagome Pov

Some creepiod named Yakumo is trying to take over the Ningenkai. The worst part is, I can't fight him. As a seer, Amisha-sama said that we have to let history run it's course. We can however, help the guys fighting him. We can't be seen, but we can still help.

* * *

Ami: see! Yu Yu Hakusho is coming. If my writing seems rushed, it's cause I'm trying to get them to meet. Then my writing will improve. I promise. 


	4. Chapter 4, A very important note

**ATTENTION PLEASE!**

I'd like to apologize for the last post I made for BtD, I was going through a lot of hard times and I felt like no one cared about me, family stuff was going on, and a ton of other assorted nonsense. I took it out on my readers. I'm very thankful for all the people who reviewed and read my work, but right now I just don't have the time (or motivation) to keep writing. I had the proper chapter typed on my old computer, but my computer broke down so I couldn't post it. The written version of the chapter is in the notebook my mom accidentally threw away, so there you have it. I'll still read fanfiction, and when I find the time I'll try to rewrite BtD and continue the plot, but as of right now, real life has gotten in the way. If anyone really likes my story, and wants to either adopt it or put their own spin on it, let me know so I can tell you what I was planning on doing with it. If you really want to know but don't want to write it, I'll tell you so long as you keep it quiet.

As for Fanfic 100, all I have to say is that I bit off way more than I could chew. I was my first time writing for that fandom, and the muses suicide'd on me, in part because I've stopped watching/reading. If you really want to read DC work for fanfic 100, go to Candyland's profile and look at hers, it's amazing, and she's finished!

love,

Ami


End file.
